Lovesick ONE SHOT: (Saizo X Sasuke)
by Akasha1908
Summary: Sequel to "Lovesick" After all their trials and tribulations, these two finally consummate their love...


**CHAPTER 1**

_Dodge left _

_Dodge right_

_Jab_

_Jab_

_Duck_

_Left hook_

Saizo had been working with Barbatos on his battle techniques for the past few weeks. When it came to the art of defense, few were as well-versed as the Phantom.

"Keep your bloody arms up!" Barbatos commanded, raining down blow after blow.

For a daemon with a specialty in defense, the Phantom had an offense that was just as lethal. Barbatos kept his long black claws retracted, preventing any unnecessary blood from being drawn. Saizo was grateful for it since he was currently getting his ass handed to him by the Phantom.

Saizo blocked left, his eyes flashing with momentary surprise when he realized Barbatos had faked left, only to connect a hard right hook to Saizo's face. His jaw would have been broken if the Phantom hadn't pulled back ever so slightly just before he made contact. It did, however, jar his teeth violently, setting his entire skull vibrating.

Saizo stumbled back, blinking to clear his vision as he struggled to regain his composure. He was already suffering from exhaustion, and despite the debilitating hit, Barbatos showed no signs of backing down.

"You got to keep moving!" Barbatos shouted. "If you can't defend and you can't attack, you can at least try to avoid another blow!"

Saizo dodged just in time to miss Barbatos' jab to his face, only to catch two swift htis to the ribs. The first jab knocked most of the air from his body, and the second took care of the rest. Saizo hit the ground with such force that for a moment he swore he saw stars.

"Damn it!" Barbatos exclaimed. "You alright? I hit you harder than I meant to!"

Saizo sucked in painful gulps of air, afraid to move for a moment in case he'd broken a rib or two.

"I'm fine." He managed to get out after a few seconds. "I could use a hand up though."

Barbatos took Saizo's outstretched hand, pulling him to his feet. He winced in pain, earning an apologetic look from the Phantom.

"Sorry," Barbatos chuckled, "but you're kind of making it easy for me this morning. You seem kind of distracted. Is everything alright?"

"I'm said I'm fine." Saizo repeated heatedly, taking up his defensive position once more. "Again." He directed.

Barbatos frowned. "As much as I enjoy kicking your ass, I suggest we take a break before I accidently kill you."

"Let's go!" Saizo insisted, slamming his fist into his hand. "I can take it!"

"No," Barbatos replied, grabbing his towel off the bench and wiping the sweat from his brow. "You can't."

Saizo growled in frustration, shoving Barbatos roughly in the arm. "Come on!"

Barbatos' claws immediately extended; his crimson eyes flashing a warning. The Phantom wasn't the kind of daemon you wanted to piss off, but at the moment Saizo didn't care. He was on edge; every part of his being desperate to do…something!

Without thinking, Saizo swung on Barbatos. The Phantom dodged easily, snatching Saizo's arm mid-strike. Twisting the arm behind Saizo's back, he wrapped his other hand around his neck. The claw of the Phantom's thumb dug painfully into the flesh of Saizo's throat, causing a thin line of blood to trickle down his neck.

"You got a death wish, Divina?" Barbatos asked quietly.

"Let go and fight me properly!" Saizo snarled.

Barbatos shove him away, and Saizo barely caught himself before he hit the ground face first.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know that?" The Phantom snatched a water bottle from the cooler, careful to keep an eye on Saizo in case he tried to attack again.

Saizo dragged two hands through his sweat soaked hair, reacting just in time to catch the bottle Barbatos launched at him.

"And you're a fucking asshole." Saizo muttered, twisting the cap off and downing the water.

Barbatos laughed heartily. "I save you the humiliation of certain defeat, spare your life in the process, and somehow that makes me an asshole? Fine," He snickered, crushing the empty bottle in his hands. "I'll make sure to kill you next time."

Saizo grabbed his stuff, shoving it into his bag with more force than necessary. He couldn't help it, he was so bloody irritated! He needed this fight. It was the reason he'd dragged Barbatos out of the bed this morning. Today had nothing to do with perfecting his techniques. Saizo just needed to beat the shit out of something.

"Whoa, relax." The Phantom sat down on one of the benches surrounding the sparring arena. "Stop taking everything so personal."

"Fuck you." Saizo snapped.

Barbatos snatched the bag out of Saizo's hand, tossing it over his shoulder. "Sit the fuck down and tell me what's going on."

"There's nothing going on!"

"Bull shit. The last time Iku and I fought, I ended up with three broken ribs and a fractured skull. I know this pattern very well, Divina, and I can assure you that whatever comfort you got from this fight will be gone before you make it back to your room. So sit your ass down and tell me what's going on between you and Sasuke."

Damn the Phantom for being right! Saizo clenched and unclenched his fists, debating whether or not he should confide in Barbatos.

The Phantom rolled his eyes. "I think I've proven on more than one occasion that I can be helpful at a time like this."

Saizo sighed heavily, dropping down onto the dew covered grass. "I'm not sure where to begin." He mumbled, too embarrassed to look up at the Phantom.

"How about starting with why you two are fighting?"

"That's the thing." Saizo said, plucking absently at the grass. "We're not fighting. By normal standards, you could say everything was perfectly fine between us."

"Except it's not?"

"No, and worse yet, I can't figure out why. I've never been in a committed relationship before, and I'm terrified that I'm going to say or do something to mess everything up. I want to be perfect for him, you know? I _need_ to be! But no matter what I do, it doesn't seem to enough. He's unhappy and it's all my fault. It's only a matter of time before he leaves me."

"I highly doubt that." Barbatos replied. "Sasuke has loved you since… forever. Have you considered that maybe you're just trying too hard? He might be feeling smothered."

"I thought the same thing, but the moment I backed off, he assumed_ I_ wanted to break up. It took me days to convince him otherwise! Then, when I finally managed to persuade him, I couldn't tell if he was relieved that we were still together, or disappointed that we hadn't actually broken up!"

"Maybe it's a case of two extremes. One minute you're showering him with affection, then the next you're giving him the cold shoulder. Why not try something in between?"

"I have! I've literally tried everything! Nothing is working!" Saizo dragged his hands down his face. "I'm so desperate that I actually Googled 'how to treat your lover right.' I'm at the end of my rope here, Barbatos! If I don't figure this out soon, I'm afraid I might lose him to… to…"

"To Goemon?"

"Or someone like him." Saizo huffed.

"You're being ridiculous." Barbatos replied. "Sasuke worships the ground you walk on. You're just too busy worshipping him to realize it. Stop trying so hard. You already have his heart, Saizo, there's no need for theatrics. In spite of everything, he came back to you. I don't think there's anything you could do to push him away. You're worrying over nothing. Just … be. Be together. Be happy. Be in love. Oh, and sex." Barbatos added. "Have lots and lots of sex. It might be hard for to believe this, but sometime you can express a hell of a lot more through sex than you can with words."

"I don't doubt you," Saizo replied thoughtfully, "but that's difficult since we haven't actually had sex yet. And with things the way they are now, I don't think that's really an option at the moment."

"First of all," Barbatos retorted; a look of complete and utter shock plastered to his face, "sex is always an option. Second of all, WHAT? You haven't had sex yet?! What the hell is wrong with you?! And third… third… You're a fucking idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot! I want to have sex with him! A lot!" Saizo added pointedly. "I just… I need to…" He groaned in frustration. "I love Sasuke, and I need him to understand that what I feel for him goes beyond physical attraction. _Gah!_ There's no point in explaining this to you, you'll never understand!"

"You're absolutely right." Barbatos replied; his expression genuinely perplexed. "And just so you know, I still think you're a bloody idiot."

Saizo sucked his teeth angrily. "I've had a lifetime of meaningless sex, and Sasuke has been by my side to witness every shameful second of it! I don't want to start off our relationship the same way I've started every other cheap and sordid sexual encounter in my past. Sasuke deserves better; he deserves more."

Barbatos leaned over, propping his elbows on his knees and giving Saizo a "you're still a complete fucking idiot" look.

"Up until now you've been straight, right?" Barbatos asked the question, waiting patiently for Saizo's answer.

"Well, yeah." Saizo muttered.

"Meaning you've only ever been attracted to the opposite sex."

"I'm pretty sure that's what _straight_ means. Your point."

"You claim to love Sasuke." Barbatos continued carefully. "You've done everything to prove it _except_ have sex with him."

"And I just explained to you the reason why!"

"Yes, and although it sounds noble, I doubt Sasuke sees it that way. He is the first and only guy you've ever been attracted to, yet you refuse to have sex with him. Do you have any idea how insecure that must make him feel? You're quick to fuck anything with tits and a vagina, but when it comes to him, you hesitate. My guess is that you haven't explained all this to Sasuke, so he's probably thinking…"

"Shit!" Saizo hissed, realization finally dawning.

"Bingo." Barbatos said smugly. "You're ridiculous attempt to prove the depth of your undying love for Sasuke, has only succeeded in making him think you might be having second thoughts about dating a guy." He snickered softly. "Boy, you've got a lot to learn about being gay."

"Clearly." Saizo mumbled.

"Well, it's a good thing you got me to help you out. Now," The Phantom continued, standing to his feet and reaching down to help Saizo up. "Go bury yourself balls deep in your lover, and see how quickly this little… misunderstanding is resolved. And no worries, you can thank me later."

**CHAPTER 2**

"Ikutachi-san, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Ikutachi looked up, regarding Sasuke with a look of abject interest. The Anima was engrossed in a book; his fashionable reading glasses sitting delicately on tip of his nose. Sasuke felt bad for disturbing the Anima, but it was difficult to catch the daemon without Barbatos somewhere close by. Luckily, Sasuke knew the Phantom was sparring with Saizo this morning, so the chances of their conversation being interrupted were slim to none.

"Of course." Ikutachi replied, marking his page and placing the book down on the small table in front of him. "What can I do for you?"

Sasuke smiled shyly, sitting in the seat across from the Anima. Ikutachi wasn't a daemon Sasuke would normally associate with. They were cordial to one another when and if they ran into each other, but they'd never once had a one-on-one conversation. The Anima wasn't exactly approachable, and despite the fact that his demeanor had been drastically softened by his relationship with Barbatos, Ikutachi still radiated cool indifference mixed with a side of "touch me and I'll break your face." He was intimidating to say the least, but if the rumors about the notoriously aloof, yet disarmingly seductive Anima were true, then Sasuke was in desperate need of his advice.

"I-I have a question." Sasuke said nervously. "It's of a… sexual nature."

Ikutachi's eyebrows rose in mild surprise, but whatever thoughts he might have had, he kept them to himself.

Sasuke swallowed. "Can you teach me how to s-seduce a man?"

Ikutachi's brow furrowed; his expression changing from mild surprise to genuine confusion. "I should think you were an expert in such matters already."

"W-why would you think that?" Sasuke asked, blushing uncontrollably.

"Because you made two men fall helplessly in love with you; including one who was completely straight until recently. I've seduced many lovers in my time, but not even I have managed such a feat."

"I-I didn't mean to!" Sasuke stuttered. "It just kind of… happened."

Ikutachi smiled; the contours of his face softening instantly. Sasuke sucked in a tiny breath, realizing then why Barbatos was so smitten with the Anima. Sasuke had always considered Ikutachi more beautiful than handsome, but now… with such an unguarded expression… there were simply no words to describe such exquisite perfection. If only he was that beautiful. Maybe then he wouldn't have to worry about Saizo not wanting him.

"I'm happy to help." Ikutachi continued. "But before we start, can I ask _you_ a question? It's a personal one, so I'll understand if you decline."

"No, it's fine. Whatever helps."

Ikutachi bit his bottom lip thoughtfully, unleashing a flurry of butterflies in the pit of Sasuke's belly. He couldn't help but wonder if the Anima knew the kind of effect he had on people. Clearly, the tales of Ikutachi's legendary skills were true. The Anima wasn't even trying to seduce him, yet Sasuke was struck with the sudden urge to yield to Ikutachi completely.

"Are you a virgin?" Ikutachi asked.

Sasuke's momentary reverie was immediately shattered, his face burning with embarrassment.

"I-I… U-uh…"

"My apologies." Ikutachi said coolly. "I was just thinking a conversation like this should probably begin and end with a glass of wine. It would probably help you relax."

"N-no." Sasuke managed to get out. "That won't be necessary. It's too early for wine anyway."

"Nonsense." Ikutachi scoffed. "It's never too early for wine. I have a bottle in my room. We can talk there if you'd like."

"No, it's fine, really. I just wasn't expecting such a… straightforward question."

"I can imagine," Ikutachi replied, "but your level of experience will determine where I need to start. If you're familiar with the… mechanics of same sex intercourse, then we can skip a few details."

"N-no." Sasuke said quietly. "I'm not a virgin."

"And your first lover was…?"

"Goemon."

"I see. And was your first time… difficult?"

"Not at all. He was a very gentle lover. Very attentive."

"You're lucky. Not many of us are fortunate enough to have such a pleasant experience our first time." Ikutachi paused, his eyes searching Sasuke's face. "Forgive me for being bold, but I assume the reason you're here is because you and Saizo have yet to….?"

"Y-yes."

Ikutachi leaned back in his chair, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "I see." He replied.

"I-I think he wants me." Sasuke said quickly. "As far as I can tell he's not… ashamed of our relationship. He's very affectionate, and he's never shied away from physically expressing his love for me. We kiss all the time; we even sleep in the same bed together sometimes. We cuddle and hold hands. We do all the things couples do except… "

"Have sex." Ikutachi finished for him.

"Exactly." Sasuke replied miserably.

"When you kiss, does he react physically?"

"Umm, like does he get hard?"

Ikutachi nodded.

"Yes!" Sasuke answered. "All the time! Which is why this is so confusing. I just don't get it. He's never held back before. At least not with any of his female lovers." Sasuke added dejectedly. "Something must be wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you." Ikutachi replied firmly. "I've dealt with my share of Semes, and believe me, they're all idiots. They seek to protect us, because they're afraid of hurting us for some ridiculous, completely unfounded, reason. It's up to us to show them that we are not so easily broken." Ikutachi reached out and took Sasuke's hand in his. "You are not weak, Sasuke. You are vibrant, and full of life and love. You need to remind Saizo of that."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is." Ikutachi replied, squeezing his hand reassuringly. "Love isn't supposed to make you feel weak and insecure. It's supposed to fill you with confidence and self-assurance. Saizo will never see you as an equal if you cower every time you're in his presence. Assert yourself. Take what you want, and make no apologies about it."

"And that will work?"

Ikutachi laughed. "Every time."

"But what if it turns out Saizo doesn't want me? I mean, he was straight before this."

"I've seen the way he looks at you." Ikutachi replied amusedly. "The desire is there, you just have to coax it out of him."

"And how do I do that?"

"Well, in situations like this, it's best to be direct. Make him understand that he has no choice but to yield to you. Better yet, make him realize that he wants to."

"Y-you really think I can do that?"

Ikutachi gave him that disarming smile once more. "If you do exactly as I say, you'll have Saizo eating out of the palm of your hand."

**CHAPTER 3**

Saizo had every intention of taking Barbatos' advice, but when he'd gone to find Sasuke, he couldn't find the daemon anywhere. It wasn't until dinner that they finally crossed paths, but when Saizo had suggested Sasuke stay the night in his room, the Divina had declined. Naturally, he'd insisted, but Sasuke simply refused to be swayed.

It was the first time since he'd given up alcohol that Saizo wanted a drink. He'd been so intent upon making love Sasuke that night, that he hadn't anticipated the Divina turning him down. Of course, he hadn't actually told Sasuke that he wanted to have sex. Maybe if he had, he'd be lying in bed with his beloved, thoroughly satisfied and blissfully content. As it was, he was tucked under the covers; his dick hard to the point of uncomfortable.

He considered rubbing out yet another one, but his hand was sore. Contrary to popular belief, there were only so many times a man could relieve himself before the act became futile to the point of painful. No. Nothing would satisfy him except the real thing. He would not be satisfied until the moment he could bury himself inside his lover.

Sleep finally came, but it was restless and fitful. His dreams were filled with Sasuke and though some were heart-breaking, like the one where the Divina left him to go back to Goemon, others were wonderfully erotic. Like the one he was currently having…

Sasuke's lips were wrapped tightly around his cock; the wet heat of the Divina's mouth sucking him into blissful oblivion. Deeper and deeper Saizo thrust his length into Sasuke's mouth, massaging the back of the Divina's throat, and just when he thought he couldn't go any deeper, Sasuke's mouth would open a bit wider; take his cock a bit deeper. Over and over, Saizo confessed his love for Sasuke; begging his beautiful lover for his release that was growing ever closer.

"I'm… cumming!" Saizo cried.

He grabbed Sasuke's head, pulling him down and forcing his dick further into the bottomless pit that was Divina's throat. He could hear Sasuke choking; feel the Divina pushing against his hips as he tried to pull away, but God help him, Saizo couldn't stop. It felt so good, and all he could think of was his hot white cum pouring down the back of Sasuke's throat.

"Fuck!" Saizo screamed; his back arching off the bed as he held Sasuke's head in place.

When it was all over, Saizo dropped to the bed; his breathing ragged and pained. He opened his eyes, but his vision was blurred and unfocused. That was, by far, the best blow job he'd ever had. Unfortunately, it was nothing but a dream. He'd have to remember not to be so rough with Sasuke should the Divina ever decide to do such a thing in real life. Saizo was just about to head to the bathroom and clean himself up when his leg hit something. He propped himself up on his elbow, gasping loudly when he realized Sasuke was kneeling before him. The Divina was completely naked; his brown eyes wide and teary.

Before Saizo could say a word, Sasuke's lips were on his. The Divina's tiny body climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and pinning him to the bed. Confusion quickly turned to lust, and although Saizo's mind was filled with a thousand questions, he couldn't bring himself to stop Sasuke's passionate attack.

Sasuke broke the kiss, his focus now on Saizo's newly erect dick. Saizo opened his mouth, but Sasuke never gave him a chance to speak. Saizo nearly bit his tongue off as Sasuke thrust himself onto his cock.

"W-wait!" Saizo exclaimed; his hands gripping Sasuke's hips tightly.

"No!" Sasuke replied, sucking in a sharp breath as Saizo's dick tore into his depths.

The heat of his lover wrapped tightly around Saizo's rock hard length. He tried to focus, but the sensation was too much; too sudden. Saizo's fingertips dug into the tender flesh of Sasuke's hips as he tried to focus on the anything but the scorching wet heat strangling his cock.

"Fuck… me…" Saizo hissed, pulling Sasuke into his arms.

Sasuke rode him long and hard; every one of the Divina's movements intended to wrench every ounce of pleasure from Saizo's body. When his orgasm came again, Saizo was beyond the point of control. He flipped Sasuke onto his back, driving his cock deep into the Divina as far as he could. Sasuke cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain; the sound sending Saizo spiraling over the edge.

He shouted his release, the force of his orgasm filling Sasuke to the brim. It was beautiful and earth-shattering; exquisite and breath-taking, and although it threatened to suck the very life from Saizo's soul, he wanted more…

"I'm sorry." Saizo whispered.

"For what?" Sasuke panted, feathering Saizo's brow with kisses.

"For what I'm about to do to you."

Saizo tore into his lover once more, all restraint gone. He wanted this too much; held back for too long. Presented with such an irresistible opportunity, there was no way he'd be able to hold back. Mercy was not an option. Not here. Not now. Sasuke had awoken something inside of Saizo, and any hope of suppressing it was impossible. His lover would have to endure his lust, for there was no stopping it now…

**CHAPTER 4**

Sasuke knew the moment Saizo lost control, and although this was what he wanted, facing the force of Saizo's love was terrifying.

Goemon had given Sasuke nothing but gentleness and compassion, but Saizo offered nothing but brutality and carnal need. This was sex in its most basic form, and despite the pain and savagery, Sasuke couldn't help but want more. He vocalized his pleasure, knowing that each lust-filled scream was like a stimulant to Saizo; spurring him on even more.

Orgasm after orgasm came, and just when Sasuke thought Saizo could go no longer, the Divina would grow hard once more; plunging into his depths all over again. Suddenly, the idea of Saizo not wanting him seemed preposterous, and all Sasuke could do was pray that he would survive his lover's passion.

"Saizo, please…" Sasuke begged, his voice hoarse from screaming.

"Not… enough…" Saizo groaned, silencing Sasuke's pleas with a violent kiss. "I need… more…"

It was dawn before Saizo's lust was quenched. The Divina gathered Sasuke in his arms, holding him close.

"I can't believe this is real." Saizo said finally, placing a gentle kiss on the top of Sasuke's head. "I've wanted this for so long that I can't believe it's finally happened."

"It's real." Sasuke replied, his voice tight with pain. "I'll have the bruises to prove it."

"I'm sorry!" Saizo exclaimed in a rush, rolling to his side so that he could look Sasuke in the eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

Saizo cupped Sasuke's cheek, searching his face for any signs of distress.

"I'm fine." Sasuke insisted.

"Are you sure?" Saizo asked, his voice wavering. "I should have been more careful. It's just… this was so unexpected. I wanted to slow down, but… God help me, you felt so good it was impossible. Even now, knowing that you're in pain, I want to take you again."

Saizo took Sasuke's hand in his, pressing the palm of the Divina's hand to his throbbing erection.

"I've never wanted anyone so much in my life." Saizo muttered, nuzzling Sasuke's nose with his.

Sasuke laughed softly. Every inch of his body was sore, and just he act of laughing made his body clench in pain, but the relief of knowing he was wanted was enough to quell the uncertainly in his heart.

"I love you." Sasuke said, wrapping his arms around Saizo's neck. "I should have trusted that you loved me in return."

"You thought I didn't love you?" Saizo asked, utterly horrified. "Truly?"

"I didn't know what to think." Sasuke confessed. "You kept telling me you loved me; showering me with affection, but never… holding me. I thought maybe you had second thoughts. You know… about having a male lover."

Saizo placed a quick kiss on Sasuke's lips. "None of that matters to me anymore. Boy, girl… it means nothing where love is concerned. I want _you. _Just you." Saizo slipped his arms underneath Sasuke, pulling his close. "I never meant to worry you like that. I just wanted to prove to you that this, our love; it means more to me than physical desires. For the first time in my existence, I want to be with someone for more than sex. I want to share in every part of your life, Sasuke; the good, the bad. I want it all."

"_This_," Sasuke emphasized, pulling Saizo even closer, "is part of it. Our physical connection is just as important as our emotional one. I need _this_ as much as I need your love."

"I know." Saizo kissed Sasuke's forehead as his hand moved between his legs once more. "I won't make this mistake again. I will express my love for you in every way possible from now on."

Sasuke moaned sweetly as Saizo's hand wrapped around his hardening cock, stroking it up and down slowly.

"Are you ready, my love?" Saizo whispered in his ear.

Sasuke couldn't respond; his breaths coming in sharp, labored gasps once more. Saizo chuckled throatily, burying his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck.

"Last night was only the beginning." Saizo whispered, sliding between Sasuke's legs once more. "You and I have so much to make up for…"

**EPILOGUE**

Barbatos finished his shower, toweling off in front of the mirror before leaving the bathroom in search of clothes. He was tired after his sparring session with Saizo, which is why he chose to return to his own bedroom to wash up.

He stepped out of the bathroom completely naked, whistling one of his favorite tunes. He was halfway to his dresser when a sign of movement caught his eyes. He spun around, sucking his teeth in irritation when he realized it was Ikutachi. Fortunately, his irritation was short lived…

Ikutachi was dressed in a high school uniform; every detail of the high collared black suit perfectly reconstructed for Barbatos' viewing pleasure. There was a hint of a smile on the Anima's face as if he knew exactly what Barbatos' reaction would be, and although he wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug look off Ikutachi's face, he couldn't find the strength to do so…

"You like it?' Ikutachi asked, taking a step forward. He asked the question, even though he already knew the answer. It pissed Barbatos off even more, but the sight of the Anima in a pair of wide-brimmed glasses was making it difficult for him to get angry.

"Today, someone asked me how to seduce a man." Ikutachi continued, taking another step forward. "It made me realize how complacent I've been with you lately."

"Really?" Barbatos grunted, trying not to focus on Ikutachi's hardening length in the tailored trousers. "How so?"

"Well," Ikutachi replied, adjusting his glasses, "sex between us has become so… common place. We don't do it as much as we used to, and I started to wonder if I might be losing my effect on you. After all, I have a reputation to uphold. I can't have my lover getting bored with me."

Barbatos nodded. "We certainly wouldn't want that."

"No," Ikutachi cooed. "We wouldn't." The Anima closed the distance between them, running his hands over Barbatos broad chest, down his taught stomach, before finally cupping his hard length. "So tell me," He whispered against Barbatos' lips. "What part of this fantasy do you want to experience first?"

Barbatos smile. He knew what Ikutachi wanted. The Anima craved control. Needed it. But recently, in light of his growing love for Barbatos, Ikutachi was finding it hard to maintain the cool disposition that came with exercising such control. The truth was, Barbatos was under the Anima's skin; borrowed snuggly into every nook and cranny of the Anima's mind, body, heart and soul. And, despite the pleasures that came with surrendering to Barbatos' love, Ikutachi still couldn't get over his ridiculous need to have the upper hand.

The Anima was used to men and women falling at his feet; worshipping his every breath and action. As such, he was accustomed to using his beauty and body to exert his authority over those he chose to take as lovers. But what Ikutachi still could not understand, was that _control_ came in more than one form. Although the Anima could not control him with sex, Ikutachi had a power over Barbatos that no one would ever have. Until the daemon realized that, Barbatos would be forced to put the willful Anima in his place.

"Take everything off." Barbatos said, careful to keep his hands to himself. "Except the glasses."

Ikutachi frowned. "But I thought this was one of your fantasies. I thought you…"

"I didn't _ask_ you think. I _told_ you to take everything off except the glasses. You can either do as I say, or I'll do it for you. But," He added, gently running his thumb across Ikutachi's delicate cheek bone, "if you force my hand, you will not like the consequences."

Ikutachi bit his lip, taking a step back from Barbatos. "What if I don't want to?" He asked.

"There's no backing down now." Barbatos replied, looming over Ikutachi threateningly. "You were the one who started this. I only mean to finish it."

Ikutachi huffed angrily, but Barbatos could see the desire burning in his emerald eyes. Without breaking eye contact with him, Ikutachi stripped out of the uniform. It wasn't long before the Anima stood naked before him; his cock hard with anticipation. As requested, the Anima kept the glasses on.

"Now what?" Ikutachi asked.

The Anima was trying desperately not to show his lust, but the slight quiver in his voice gave him away.

"Come here and get on your knees." Barbatos commanded. "You're gonna suck me until I cum on the rims of those glasses."


End file.
